Burning Flames
by donigiri
Summary: story of Flame Of Recca after the Sodom incident. Involves almost all characters the Hokages, Uruha and a new adventure. Main characters Kaoru, Kurei
1. Chapter 1

It was raining heavily as he stood at the highest point of the tower, giving him a view of the whole city. _How long has it been? _He wondered as he look at his left hand, bandaged to hide what was below. He was soaked to the skin but he did not mind. The rain seemed to cool the terrible burning within him yet it can't be washed away like the rainwater dripping into the buildings underneath. If only it could…… he would have gladly plunged into the world below-to his death. _But that's impossible,_ he thought. As the sky thundered & lightning flashes lighting up the left side of his face, a burn under his left eye.

Normal?

Recca yawned sleepily as he walked into the school grounds, waiting for the commotion about to start. "RECCA!!!!!" Fuuko Kirisawa is running towards him at the speed of an ox. _Give me a break, why does that monkey always have to do that every morning? "_Recca, you baka!" Fuuko lunged for his head but he was faster. Recca ducked her next attack and jumped over her and made a beeline for his classroom. He opened the door to his class and walked straight in. _Whew, he managed to survive the female monkey for another day. _Recca relaxed. Until he hit something big and hard. _Domon._ Where the hell is his hime?

"Recca, you better apologize to Fuuko right now."

Recca snorted.

"Why do I have to do that? It's her own fault for acting like such a monkey. Why are you here anyway? This isn't your class."

"This isn't your classroom either!"

Fuck. Wrong class. He made for his class ignoring the big guy shouting behind. "Recca-kun!" Finally, a welcomed voice. Yanagi greeted Recca with a smile on her face as usual. Maybe this day isn't so bad after all.

Life has been pretty much normal since the SODOM incident. Aoi now lives with Tokiya.(surprised?) The only thing missing was Kaoru. Recca wondered what had happened to him. He had gone to the past with….Kurei. They had sort of made up before he disappeared into that time portal. But Recca isn't sure whether Kurei take him as his brother. Damn it! If he hadn't been confused before, then he's definitely messed up now. Thinking is never his strong point. Why the heck did he went back in time anyway? If he had stayed here Recca could just ask him straight away. Even if he had to gather some guts before that.

Come to think of it, he & Kurei had never really talked properly before. Every time they had met it would turn out into a fight. After all, they were enemies then.

The school bell rings triggering a chain reaction of students crowding the corridors of the school to go home. Recca, Yanagi, Domon & Fuuko are walking together to the school gate. (Tokiya had been mobbed by his fan club as soon as he walked out of his class so the rest of the Hokage decided to go on without him)

"Hey, Recca-kun? Do you miss Kaoru?"

"Hmm? Kaoru? Why should I, Hime?"

"Well, it's just that I'm kind of worried about him."

Just then, a huge shadow shaded them. _Uh oh._ Recca's senses are tingling like crazy.

_**Pooouuughhhh!!!**_

****

Completed with fangs and Kougan Anki, Kaoru Koganei beamed at the shocked teens as he landed right on Recca. _Talk of the devil. What a coincidence. _Recca thought as the impossibly heavy weight suddenly appeared on his back.

"Hey there, comrades! Yanagi-chan!"

Kaoru sniffed and hugged Yanagi.

"K-Kaoru! What the heck are you doing here?"

"Well, I missed you guys so much that I had to come back here to see you."

(If you had read the manga, I'd suggest you refer to volume 6 page 121-a perfect image of Kaoru that I was trying to picture)

"Kaoru-chan!"

"I thought I would never see you again!"

"Aren't you supposed to be in the past?"

Everyone tried to hug him except Recca who was still on the ground. And of course,

"OUCH!!!"

"Oh, sorry Recca-chan. I didn't see you there."

"You stupid retard!"

"Come on Recca, it's not every day that an old friend comes back from the past."

"That's right, Recca-kun. Don't be so hard on Kaoru-kun. Are you tired, Kaoru-kun?"

"What the heck are you doing here, Koganei?"

"Mi-chan! Look who is here!"

"I'm not blind, Fuuko. And stop calling me that you monkey-girl!"

"What did you said?"

"Mikagami! I missed you too!"

"Kaoru! Get off! Can't breath!"

_**poofm!**_

****

"Mi-chan, are you alright?"

Later

The Hokage, now reunited had gathered at Recca's house where Kagerou and Hanabishi-san are.

"What a surprise, Kaoru-kun!"

"Ha-ha, it's all in a days work."

"Well, Kaoru?"

"What, Mi-chan?"

"You haven't answered my question earlier."

"Which one?"

"Don't make me take out the Ensui."

"That's right. You haven't told us why you come back here all of a sudden."

Kaoru sighed as he looked at all the faces around him, waiting for him to speak. "All right. It's a long story. …………. Ouch!"

'I'm getting impatient here fang boy."

"You don't have to hit me!"

"Kaoru-kun."

Kaoru sighed again.

"Fine, I'm talking. Don't interrupt okay?"

Author

OOOOkay, this chapter's really boring because I don't like a story that starts off in the middle without explanations. Call it pride or self-rules. Don't hold back with the reviews, I can take it. psI got a feeling this would be a long fic.


	2. Chapter 2

This is the story being told by Kaoru's side. So he's I. get it? Ah, never mind!

Explain Kaoru's Story

When I see everyone's eyes on me, I can't help but be nervous. _Come on, Kaoru. Get a grip._ How on earth can I explain what had happened to them? Guess I'll just have to hope for the best.

I was with Kurei-ni. After he's done with whatever he had been doing, we started for the Hokage village. Everything was burned down to black ruins. Nothing is left and dead bodies were everywhere. Kurei-ni started looking for something but even though we searched the whole place, he didn't found it. I wanted to ask him what are we searching for but something about him made me held back.

Then he suddenly run towards the forest nearby and I chased him. I thought that I had lost him when I found him, staring at the bottom of a tree. At least that was what I thought. A woman lay there, obviously dead for several hours. She had black hair that reached to her waist and was very beautiful. At this point, Kagerou-san suddenly had this strange sad expression on her face. I hadn't worked out yet who that woman is but she seemed very important to Kurei-ni. Perhaps he knew her when she was alive? Kurei-ni gave her a burial and also to a man that we had found a distance away. Is it just me or Kagerou-san's eyes looked glassy? Kurei-ni didn't say a thing during that time so I just paid my respect to the two people who was buried. Later, we went to the only building still standing; I think it was the village hall or something. I'm not sure why we went there but while we were there, Kurei-ni started acting really strange. _Not that he's been acting normal since we got here._ He keeps massaging his temple like he's got a bad headache. Then he collapsed on the floor and I ran to him as fast as I could. He was burning hot and I have no choice but to make the ruined old building our accommodation for the night. I don't know what is going on but I tried to help Kurei-ni get better and settled down. The next day, I woke up with a blanket over me. Kurei-ni was nowhere to be seen and I ran outside to find him. Boy was I relieved when I spotted him. He looks at me and asked me what had happened yesterday. I told him but he didn't say anything else and just frowned.

"Kurei-ni, are you all right?"

He looks at me again and suddenly smiled.

"I'm sorry; you must have been really confused and frightened. But I'm fine now. Thank you for taking care of me last night."

"Nah, it's nothing. Just don't go passing out like that again."

"We'd better go then."

"Go where?"

"Somewhere."

_Somewhere? Where? _Before I could say anything however, he started to move.

_Well, might as well have some surprises. _

We were walking through a forest when suddenly I felt that there were presences all around us. Kurei-ni must have noticed it too as he stopped walking. I took out my Kougan Anki and prepare myself for a battle. It was so sudden even though we had prepared. Dark forms fly out of everywhere and attacked us. Somehow, I got separated from Kurei-ni. As fast as they had appeared, the dark forms disappeared and Kurei-ni is missing too. _Oh no._ A rustle sound in the bushes and Kurei–ni moved into sight. _Whew. _

"Who are those people?"

"I don't know."

"Oh, is that good?"

"No."

_Gee, don't have to be so cold. _

"At any rate we must be careful from now on."

"Okay!"

We moved on until a cave blocked our way. Kurei-ni decided that we should take a rest and we went into the cave. He seems to be thinking about something so I decided to explore the cave. It was pretty huge and by the time I explored till the end a few hours had passed by. I was going to where Kurei-ni is when something caught my eye. It was an old scroll, battered and yellow. I wondered how I missed it earlier. I examined the scroll but have no idea what is it so I showed it to Kurei-ni. He looked surprise when he saw the scroll.

"Do you know what it is?"

"Yes."

"What is it then?"

"An old scroll."

"Ya, but what is it for?"

"………"

Kurei-ni examined the scroll longer as if trying my patience on purpose.

"Where did you get it?"

"Inside the cave. Come on, tell me what it is."

"A Hokage scroll."

Huh? I was dumbfounded. Hokage scroll! What the heck is it doing in this cave? What is it anyway? And as if reading my mind Kurei-ni spoke again.

"In other words, it's a spell to open the gate of time….Jikuuryuuri….Someone from the Hokage must have hidden it here."

"What?!!"

My heart skipped a beat. _Does that mean…_

"We can go back to the future?"

"I suppose so…"

Kurei-ni looked as if he couldn't make up his mind about something but I didn't cared. We can go back! That's all in my mind.

"How do we use it? I want to see Yanagi-chan again!

"…….."

Kurei-ni hesitantly fingered the string that binds the scroll. I frowned. Why was he taking such a long time for? I couldn't wait anymore and without thinking I pulled the string for him. He looked up at me, horrified that I had made the decision for him.

"What?"

"Very well then. I guess we will go back to the future."

"Hurray!"

Recca suddenly banged the table making everybody jump.

"So that's it? Where the hell is Kurei then?"

I scowled. Why can't he just stay quiet?

"I was just going to that when you had to interrupt!"

"Kaoru-kun, please continue."

"As long as that idiot Recca won't disturb me again."

Kagerou-san gave Recca a poisonous look and then smiled at me.

"Kurei-ni did something and then that gate in the air appeared and we both entered it. After some confusing swirling we arrived in park. Before I even got my bearings we were attacked by the strange dark forms again. I almost got skewered when Kurei-ni saved me. I haven't recovered from the ride in the Jikuuryuuri so I can't concentrate on fighting yet. The dark forms disappeared soon after.

"What the heck? Aren't those people the ones who had attacked us before?"

"I'm afraid so."

"Are you feeling better now?"

"Yep."

"Listen, you know where Recca is don't you?"

"That's right. Why you asked?"

Kurei-ni took out a folded piece of paper and gave it to me.

"I want you to take this to Recca."

"Huh? What is this?"

"Don't read it, okay?"

"Alright, alright."

I started towards Recca's house when I realized that Kurei-ni wasn't following me.

"Aren't you coming, Kurei-ni?"

"No. There is something I have to do. You can take your time.

"Okay then."

I didn't ask what is it he wanted to do since he's always having 'something' to do.

I was going to head towards Recca's house when I saw the time on the clock tower that was in the middle of the park. It's just past the time when Recca would be coming home from school so I thought that I might as well go there to give him a surprise. Then it occurred to me that Kurei-ni hadn't told me where to meet him later. I spun around but Kurei-ni was already gone."

"So that's what happened."

"Well, where is the paper then that Kurei wanted you to give Recca?

"Here."

I take out the piece of paper to Recca but that idiot dropped it. I was about to say what butterfingers he had when I saw what was written in the paper. Or rather, I didn't. It was blank.


	3. Chapter 3

Old Acquaintances

"Oh no."

Kaoru looked so dismayed that Yanagi tried to cheer him up.

"Look Kaoru-kun, maybe there is some sort of secret code in this paper."

"Ya, maybe he used invincible ink!"

"Or lime, or lemon! Maybe orange!"

"Orange?"

"Recca, give us some heat."

"This is ridiculous!"

"Shut up, Mi-chan."

"Are you sure this would work?"

"Yes, just do it Recca."

"Okay then, Fuuko."

Recca created a small fire. Unfortunately, it was too large and burned the paper….

"Recca, you idiot!"

"Oh, Kami-sama."

After Recca had burned what possibly contains a message from Kurei, Kaoru had recalled that he did not say how Kaoru is going to find him later. _Oh no. It isn't what I think is it? Kurei-ni, he….he planned to leave me here! But why would he do that? _Kaoru is getting tenser by the second. _I-I must find him!_ Without any more words to the people around him, Kaoru quickly runs to the last place he had seen Kurei.

When he got to the park, there were only birds pecking on the ground. No one else is there. Kurei isn't there. Kaoru drop to his knees when he realized what he had feared has come true.

"Kaoru-kun."

Yanagi and the others had followed him.

_No. I mustn't think so. Kurei always take a few days to sort out his things. I will just have to wait for him. That's right. He had always been like this even when we're still at the Uruha mansion. That must be what he meant when he told me to take my time. _

Kaoru tried to convince himself. Deep inside however, he had a sinking feeling.

It has been a week. To be exact, it has been nine days. And Kurei did not contact him at all. The sinking feeling inside had gotten worse. Kaoru had gone to school for the past few days while waiting for what? For him to show up? He didn't enjoy school at all. Not when he's not here. Not when everything is still unexplained. _He could have at least said something._ _Or when he is coming back._ Kaoru silently fumed.

"Kaoru-chan, I've had enough of your moping!"

_Fuuko?_

He looked up to see Fuuko with a dangerous looking kitchen knife being restrained by Domon and Recca.

"What the heck are you mourning like someone's dead for? Don't you know that you have been getting to everyone with that gloomy expression of yours? Ugh! Let me go!"

"You should put that knife down first before you poke someone's eye out!"

"That's right, Kaoru-chan." Kagerou had come out from the kitchen.

"You have been so down lately that Yanagi-chan is so worried about you." He can see Yanagi's concerned face behind Kagerou. Kaoru stared at his sneakers, ashamed that he had made everyone troubled and not even realize that he was doing it. _But I can't help it. Why hasn't he come for me yet? _

"Kaoru, everyone is worried about you."

_Tokiya._

Recca had let go of Fuuko, almost costing Domon his head who was luckily helped by Tokiya. He now approaches Kaoru with a determined look on his face.

"What the hell is wrong with you? Why do you care so much about that dumbass Kurei?"

Silence.

Recca lost his patience and started to shake Kaoru by the shoulders.

"Recca-kun, don't hurt Kaoru-kun please."

Suddenly he was bored of it all. Of all these people, pretending that they cared. And so he exploded.

"What is wrong? You asked me what is wrong? Kurei-ni isn't here that's what is wrong! He promised that we will be brothers!"

_He promised……He did……_

Recca had a strange feeling suddenly but he ignored it. Right now what is important is to wake Kaoru up from his stupid state.

"So he ditched you. Big deal. We are all still here. Isn't that enough for you, stupid brat?"

"Congratulations monkey ninja, you finally say something worthwhile."

Tokiya's sarcasm was just ignored by Recca, something very rare.

"I'm afraid Recca is right, Kaoru. Kurei must have a reason for not being here. Since he asked you to come here he must have done so you will be safe. Perhaps what he has been doing is far too dangerous and complicated?"

"But why did he have to do it that way? Can't he just tell me straight away instead of leaving me to learn the truth?"

"That's because he's a dumb bastard!"

"You're not helping, Recca."

"That's it! If I didn't know better I would have thought that all of you were trying to stop me from finding Kurei-nissan!"

Kaoru flared up again. He then runs outside but not before Yanagi noticed that his cheeks are wet.

Kaoru was sitting in a bench in the quiet park. He had to get out of the house so that he can think alone peacefully without people like Yanagi fussing over him. It's not like he hate it but he needed to be alone. _Sometimes everyone needs their time alone, especially when they encountered problems. It can help a lot. _That's what Kurei had answered when Kaoru asked him why he uses to disappear to somewhere alone.

Darn, why is he always thinking of Kurei? Kurei, he had leaved him behind.

"Will I ever see him again?"

He did not know whether the question he asked aloud earlier was just to himself or directed to someone. _Stupid._ There's no one around at all. Who would listen?

He heard a noise behind him and he turned around only to come face to face with a man with his long hair in braids and whose eyes are hidden behind bangs.

"**Waaaaaaah!"**

They both yelled at the same time and fell on their backs.

"Jo-Joker!" Kaoru point a shaky finger at the man in front of him from his position on the ground.

"Kaoru-chan the traitor and one of the Hokages and the thirteen year old kid who beat me in the third Ura Butou Satsujin!"

"That's not the point now, darn it! What the heck are you doing here?"

"This is a public place. Why shouldn't I be here?"

"Don't yell like that, you idiots."

"Neon-san!"

"I'm here too!"

"Raiha-san!"

_The Uruha. What are they doing here? This isn't the kind of place for them to hang out._

Kaoru snatched the Kougan Anki from where he had rested it on the bench before and gripped it tightly.

"Don't worry, we ain't here to fight." Joker had noticed his tense posture. "I had enough bruises courtesy of Miss No-Nonsense here even if I wanted to." He rubbed his head where several nasty bumps are barely visible.

Kaoru gave a sigh of relief; he's not in the mood for a fight now.

"Why are you here then?

"Kurei-sama."

His heart gave a lurch. _That's right. Kurei-ni is their leader after all. But wait a minute, but how did they know? _Surprised, Kaoru asked them.

"We have our ways. Besides, you're here too. So we put two and two together. It's that simple. "

"You're lying."

"Who cares? Can't reveal our secrets."

"Stop your stupid nonsense, Joker. We're not here for fun. "Neon interrupts.

"We aren't?"

Ignoring Joker, she continues.

"Kaoru, Kurei-sama asked us to check on you."

"What? You mean you met him? Where is he? Tell me!"

"Kaoru-chan, I'm afraid you can't see Kurei-sama at this moment. He has not said anything but I can tell that he is not doing this on purpose. There is something happening that he must deal with. Please stay safe with Recca-san and live the normal life that you deserve to have. Do not jeopardy your health, okay? Or Kurei-sama will not be pleased. "

"That's right. Don't do anything stupid, boy or you will pay the price."

"Now that our errands over, we can have some fun! Come on Kaoru-chan, let's go to the arcade."

Before Kaoru could answer Neon grabbed Joker by the hair and dragged him away not taking notice of his feeble attempts to escape.

"No, our errands are not over yet and the arcade is not one of them."

"Well, I guess its farewell then Kaoru-chan. Sayonara."

"Err…"

"What?"

"Nothing."

Kaoru decided not to ask the question lingering in his mind and just watched the three Uruha ex-members disappeared into the darkness.

I've decided

Yanagi looked out the window for the twentieth time ever since Kaoru had gone. She had wanted to go after him then but Tokiya stopped her, saying that he will come back when he's feeling better. She is worried sick about Kaoru and hoped that some private time for him will have the effects Tokiya said.

"Don't worry, Hime."

"Recca-kun."

"He'll be okay. He's one hell of a tough kid."

Just then, Kaoru appeared and opened the gate. He looks much more cheerful and is now entering the house.

"Kaoru-kun."

"Hi there, Yanagi-chan!"

"Hmph! About time you sobered up."

Kaoru looks at the floor for a while.

"I'm sorry that I made you guys worried. I'm alright now."

The familiar fanged grin returns and everyone was relieved.

"There's something that I need."

"What is it?"

"I've decided. And I need everyone's help. I want to find Kurei-ni.

Author

Typical, isn't it? Review, review please.


	4. Chapter 4

Author

I caught a fever when I almost finished writing this chapter & in a really bad mood, so it took a long time to finish. I'm kind of tired and so I just put in the first word that came into my head-lousy ones. I haven't gathered the guts to reread my earlier chapters, I know they sucks and I'm planning to improve them but I'll take a long time to even start doing so. This chapter's probably not much better but it's the best I could come up with at the moment. I'm thinking of starting the story all over again …maybe a long time later. Oh yeah, tq to the only one who had reviewed.

The Search

"Tell me why again are we doing this?'

Recca, Yanagi, Kagerou, Kaoru, Tokiya, Fuuko, Domon and Ganko are sitting in the Hokage residence's living room.

"Because we want to help Kaoru."

Fuuko said as a matter of factly.

"How can you say it so casually? I mean, how on earth are we going to find him? It's like trying to find a needle in a haystack. Not to mention dangerous!"

"Wow, did you just said a phrase there? And besides, since when do you care about danger?"

"Don't piss me off, Mikagami."

Recca cracked his knuckles with a vein throbbing on his forehead.

"But I agree with Recca. He could be anywhere. Maybe he's already in another world right now."

Fuuko poked Domon in the stomach and gestured towards Kaoru who had a crestfallen expression when he heard Domon's opinion.

"Sorry."

"Domon is telling the truth. That man is moving on his own free will. If he decided that he does not want to be found and given his abilities, it would be a very slim chance of us being able to find him. But we had agreed to find him for Kaoru's sake. This is why we are having this meeting in the first place."

Everyone fell silent as they pondered this thought.

Tokiya then continued; "Kaoru, since you're the only one here who really knows him, do you know some place where he frequently went to or would?"

Kaoru think about it for a moment as he considered all the places Kurei would pay a visit to.

"I don't know. Kurei always disappear to somewhere but he never told me anything about it and I never asked him."

Silences fill the room again.

"Maybe Raiha or Neon can help?"

Kaoru spoke up as he remembered what had happened earlier.

"The Uruha?"

Everyone responded at once.

"What makes you say that?"

Tokiya's sharp question caught him off guard.

"Uh, um, well…"

He didn't tell the others about his meeting with the three shinobis in the park.

"Because they're Kurei's men?"

Ganko suggested helpfully.

"Oh, ya! That's right! Ha-ha…"

He stopped as the rest of the Hokages stared at him suspiciously. He didn't know why but he didn't felt like telling what had happened.

"Spill it. What's so secret that you can't tell us, huh?"

Recca gave him a threatening look.

"You can't hide it. I can tell you're keeping something from us."

Kaoru sighed as he thought about what had happened that day. The others had successfully dug everything out of him. Luckily, he only got boxed on his ears by Recca with no other punishments for hiding the fact that he had met the three Uruhas. _At least we are doing some real searching now._ He silently watched the blue sky as they are advancing towards the Uruha mansion at the mountains in a chugging train. _Kurei, I'm afraid I can't wait for you like I used to. This time, I will follow you no matter how dangerous it will be. That's what brothers are for, isn't that right?_

It's getting dark, but he can still hear it. That annoying voice…… always in his head, telling him to stop being foolish…..and just give it up. _Give it up… NO!_ Damn it, that darn voice keeps getting louder and louder and more efficient at disturbing him. He didn't know whether he can hold on much longer if this keeps up. _Hold on to what? _That makes him stopped in his tracks. _Is there even anything left? _But…he had made it this far. He must continue his efforts or everything would have been in vain. It's harder to remain conscious or think properly. _Calm down_. _All I have to do is find it…._ easier said than done. He let out a curse as he stumbled against something and fell on his knee. Fuck, he would have to stop for now, and find a way to treat his wounds. Curse those assholes. Of all the time they decided to attack now. Water dripped onto his face. _Oh great, now it's raining._ He thought as water stings his already smarting injuries. At least, it's calming and…. serene…

"All right, here we are."

"So this is the Uruha Mansion?"

"Do you know this place, Kaoru?"

"Yes, I…. used to stay here a while ago."

"Good, then I suppose that we won't get lost in this place."

Kaoru stared at the huge building. It's a beautiful place, with gardens, ponds, stone statues, water fountains, and massive ancient trees surrounding the estate, giving it a mysteriously tranquil look. _It had not changed much. It's as if time had not moved at all here. Even after what had happened here before. _He stopped himself before he could think further.

"Aah!"

He was disturbed by crash followed by a shrill scream and looked up in time to see a maid standing beside a rose bush dropping a water sprout, obviously been watering the plants. She seemed frozen to the spot for a moment, then run towards the mansion.

"Wait!"

Recca runs after her with the rest following him. They entered the mansion and found themselves facing a long corridor. At the far end, they could see a slightly opened double door.

"Well, I guess we have no choice but to go through that door."

Fuuko started to move forward when Tokiya grabbed her shoulder.

"Wait. Is there any traps here?"

The question was directed to Kaoru.

"No, I don't think there's any in this whole place. It's kinda like a normal residence, you know?"

"Normal? As if a place inhabited by the Uruhas is normal."

Kaoru could feel his blood boil.

"Shut up!"

"Kaoru-kun!"

"I-I'm sorry. It's just that I think what Fuuko-neechan said isn't fair."

He said quietly.

"It's true that everyone who lived here isn't exactly what you would call normal, but it's a place that I liked… People were happy here. I was happy here. But…"

His voice drifted away.

Yanagi go to Kaoru's side and wrapped her arms around him.

"Kaoru-kun, I understand how you feel. If what you said is true, then it is. I believe you. I can see that this place held many memories for you and you don't have to share it with us. Fuuko-chan didn't mean what she said. Don't you, Fuuko-chan?"

"Err, yes. I didn't mean what I said, Kaoru-chan. I'm sorry. I won't say something like that again."

Kaoru nodded slowly and with that, they proceed to the other end of the chamber. As they walk along the corridor, they examined the framed pictures hanging on the wall, unmistakably Mori Kouran in them.

"Ugh, I can't bear to look at these ugly faces. You'd have thought that they were put here to scare visitors."

"Maybe they are. After all, we didn't exactly come in here with permission, did we?"

"Well, no one had liked those pictures anyway. We used to throw insults on them because we can't do so to the real one. Kurei-ni would have probably had them burned and sent to hell if…. ah whatever, they spoiled the atmosphere here. Everyone tried to run through this corridor quickly because they were so disgusting. "

"You mean the people who used to live here with you?"

"What, you expected them to like Kouran and lick his feet? Everyone who lived

here hated him. Only those who are loyal to Kurei-ni were here then, except

for the guards."

"Oh."

Domon blushed.

"Right then, since Kouran's dead now I can do what I wanted to for a long time!"

He took out a scissor and stabbed the nearest picture with it and ripped the picture. Fuuko and Domon joined in and the three of them began tearing the pictures apart with Tokiya staring at them with a clearly disapproving expression.

Recca and Kagerou had not said much since they entered the building. They are preoccupied with their own thoughts.

_This place. There is something about it…that I can't put my finger on…What is this feeling? It's not malice, or hatred…nor anger….. Just quietness… and sadness…as if its previous dweller was gone from the world… unwillingness…_ Sadness. That's definitely something that is unfamiliar to Recca. He had lived his live quite contented with his dad, Hime. Going to school, hanging out with the Hokages. A normal life. But even he could recognize it when he felt one. And it's very strong, almost unbearable. It wasn't like depressing or so, rather, it's a calming one. Aah!! He's really confused now. (I'm confused too) It's like when you're staring at a beautiful sunset, and there's this feeling that you had lost something so important, that it become numb. A strange calmness, as if…you can't even feel…or cared about what will happen anymore, almost cruel…

_Kurei._

That's right. He lived here, didn't he? ………………

Tokiya's voice cut him out of his musings as he had finally run out of patience.

"Stop it, you monkeys! We have to find that maid or we're not getting anywhere soon!"

"Aw... come on Mi-chan. Let us have some fun! Don't tell me that you could stand seeing these ugly pictures?"

"Fuuko-chan, I think Tokiya-chan is right. We should continue what we come here for."

"What, aren't you the one who started it?"

_Sighs._

Author

I'm very tired at the moment so I just submitted this chapter the way it was when I put it in my computer while I was still healthy-i.e.-alive. I already have written down other chapters on paper. Just hope I can find some time to get it into the computer…oh yeah-wish me luck on finding out where that damned pieces of paper is now.

Go ahead with the flames; I'm sure I can take it. It can't be worse than the fever I currently had. –Don't hold back-


End file.
